bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Care Package
America's Care Package is a twist delivered to a houseguest voted on by the public. For a houseguest to get America's Care Package, they will unknowingly be voted by America to get whatever is inside a Package. 'History' BB18= Week 6 - Never-Not Pass During Week Six, America's Care Package is a Never Have-Not Pass (aka a Slop Pass). The viewers voted, and they chose Natalie Negrotti to earn the first Care Package. Week 7 - Eliminate Two Eviction Votes During Week Seven, America's Care Package is the ability to nullify two eviction votes. The viewers voted, and they chose James Huling to earn the second Care Package. He ended up nullifying the votes of Corey Brooks and Paul Abrahamian. Week 8 - Super Safety During Week Six, America's Care Package is a Super Safety costume (aka a Unitard) and immunity. The viewers voted, and they chose Nicole Franzel to earn the third Care Package. Week 9 - Co-HoH During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to name one of the nominees as Co-HoH alongside Natalie Negrotti. The viewers voted, and they chose Michelle Meyer to earn the fourth Care Package. She ended up nominating Paul Abrahamian, and when the Veto was used, she nominated Corey Brooks, although he survived eviction that week. Week 10 - BB Bribe During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to bribe another HouseGuest with $5,000. The viewers voted, and they chose Corey Brooks to earn the fifth and final Care Package. He ended up bribing Victor Arroyo to vote to evict Michelle Meyer, which was accepted. |-| BBOTT= Week 2 - Save-A-Friend During Week Two, America's Care Package is given the ability to keep one HouseGuest safe for the week. The viewers voted, and they chose Kryssie Ridolfi to earn the first Care Package. She ended up saving Jason Roy for the week. Week 3 - Pick-A-Veto During Week Three, America's Care Package is given the option to select the kind of veto that will be up for grab in the Power of Veto competition. The viewers voted, and they chose Scott Dennis to earn the second Care Package. He ended up choosing the Double PoV, which was then won by both Alex Willett and Justin Duncan. Alex chose not to use her PoV, but Justin used his PoV to remove Kryssie Ridolfi from the block. Scott had to choose between these three choices: *Diamond Power of Veto - The winner will be able to select the replacement nominee. *'Double Power of Veto - Two vetoes will be awarded at the Power of Veto Competition.' *Boomerang Power of Veto - The winner of the Power of Veto will have the option to use the Power of Veto twice. Week 4 - The Safety Servant During Week Four, America's Care Package is given the punishment of The Safety Servant. The Safety Servant will be safe for the week, but must be a servant of the Head of Household and Big Brother in order to keep their safety, along with wearing a maid/butler outfit. The viewers voted, and they chose to Alex Willett earn the third Care Package. Week 5 - Eliminate Three Eviction Votes During Week Five, America's Care Package is given the power to nullify three eviction votes. The viewers voted, and they chose Shelby Stockton to earn the fourth Care Package. She ended up nullifying the votes of Jason Roy, Justin Duncan, and Kryssie Ridolfi. Week 6 - Co-HoH During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to name one of the nominees as Co-HoH alongside Shelby Stockton. The viewers voted, and they chose Jason Roy to earn the fifth Care Package. He ended up nominating Danielle Lickey, and when the Veto was used, he nominated Morgan Willett, although she survived eviction that week. Week 6 (Double) - Double Eviction Veto During Week Six's Double Eviction, America's Care Package is given the Power of Veto for the double eviction, in which no Power of Veto will be played. In addition, they also get immunity for the entire double eviction. The viewers voted, and they chose Morgan Willett to earn the sixth Care Package. Morgan chose not to use her PoV. Week 8 - The Final Four Challenge During Week Eight, America's Care Package is The Final Four Challenge. The winner will be given a challenge by Big Brother to complete to receive a free pass to the final four. Due to being the only person in the house who hasn't won a Care Package, Justin Duncan earned the seventh and final Care Package, without the need for a vote by America. Justin ended up winning his challenge, giving him safety for the week and sending him into the final four. Weekly Care Packages 'Trivia' * Big Brother 18 (US) is the first season to feature the America's Care Package twist. * Natalie Negrotti is the first person to receive America's Care Package. * Scott Dennis is the first person to be Head of Household at the same time they received his Care Package. * Da'Vonne Rogers is the only returning player to not receive a Care Package while the twist was in the house. ** Frank Eudy also did not receive one, but he was out of the house before this twist began. * Justin Duncan is the first person to receive a Care Package by default due to being the only person in the house without one. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother: Over The Top